Ties
by Tsukitayio239
Summary: Gray could obviously tell from her temper tantrum she was upset. He didn't know how to help... He reached up to loosen his tie, and got an idea. GRAYxOC. Yes, another one. M FOR A REASON. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.


She stomped in the room and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Alex, that would be my door. Don't abuse it," Gray said, not even looking up from his work. Alex always came to his room to vent, probably because he was the only person who would work with all her ranting. He learned to tune her out when he needed to.

Although, today, he decided to listen to her.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, propping his elbows up on the desk, then resting his chin in his hands.

"Bothering me, Ringmarc? What makes you think something is bothering me?" Alex growled.

"Well," Gray sighed, "because for one you kicked my poor door, you came in here stomping around like a 4 year old, and I can practically see the steam coming from your ears... so what's up? Go. Vent. I'm listening."

Alex rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, today I go to the Mansion because I promised Elliot I'd make a cake for him and stuff, so we're just talking and stuff and he suddenly gets super serious and asks if I have a thing with Blood! I mean, who asks that!"

"Do you?" Gray asked. He himself did really want to know.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She blushed. "Anyway, so I get mad at him and he starts accusing me of sleeping with a bunch of guys! Look, don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of girl who's in for a relationship with someone, but I'm not a whore! I just never thought the one to commit to a serious relationship!"

"Interesting..." Gray leaned back in his chair, "feel better?"

Alex sight. "Much. I still don't understand why I come to you to vent. You of all people."

"What's so bad about me?"

"No offense, but you're the first head I think Nightmare would wanna peek into, and then he'd go and tell everyone else stuff."

"Alex, you're acting like we're doing stuff you don't want anyone else to know about..." Gray gripped his tie, loosening it, then suddenly got an idea. He stood and slipped off his jacket, letting it fall onto his chair. "Alex. Come."

"Huh?" She looked at him, utterly confused.

He rolled his eyes impatiently and went around his desk, grabbing her hand. "Come. I know how to help."

"Okay you're making no sense...!" Alex exclaimed as he tugged her to the other side of his room, toward his bed. "G-Gray... seriously, what's going on?"

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to the bed.

"Huh! No way!" She shook her head.

Gray frowned and pulled on her hand, making her stumble onto the bed. He then pushed her down and tied her wrists above her head with his tie, smirking.

"Gray!" She blushed, struggling, "This isn't funny!"

"I'm not being funny," he said, climbing on top of her, tossing his shirt away. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest as his shirt fell to the floor. He chuckled and slipped off her dress like it was nothing. He then ran his hand up her stomach, his fingers sliding under her bra.

"Gray, what are you doing, you pervert!" She yelled.

"Relax, Alex. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me! How is this helping me!"

Gray frowned, "you only get this angry when they talk to you about having sex. You get mad at them because it embarrasses you. You don't like the idea of relationships, because that usually means sex more than once. I'm just helping you get used to the idea."

"Who the hell killed Nightmare and made you therapist! I don't need your sex therapy, alright, now get off!"

"You're being too loud," Gray leaned in close to her, his breath hot against her trembling lips, "someone might hear." He kissed her roughly, his tongue exploring her mouth.

She shivered as his hand slid behind her, trying to undo her bra, but he couldn't. He could have had it off in no time, but she was at an awkward angle against the bed. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva, which quickly broke away.

"Damn thing," he mumbled in frustration and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Wait a minute!" Alex exclaimed as he unclasped her bra, throwing it away, leaning down and running his tongue up her back. She moaned, trying to wriggle away but he pinned her down.

"Gray let me up! This is sexual harassment!"

"Oh come on, Alex its not sexual harassment if you like it," Gray growled lustfully in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe.

"Ahn... Gray don't bite!" She shook her head, biting back a moan. He chuckled and but the crook of her neck, making her gasp and flinch away.

"You're so sensitive. Just relax."

Alex buried her face in the pillow to hide her blush. "Don't say stuff like that, stupid!" Her voice as muffled by the pillow. "How the hell am I supposed to relax with you touching me!"

"See what I mean? You don't even like me touching you. Doesn't it make you feel good?" He asked, almost innocently, his fingers around her panties, tugging on them.

"Gray, don't you dare!" She lifted her head to glare at him.

Ignoring her, he managed to pull them off with ease. Alex didn't even have time to wonder how he got them off so fast, because he he slipped an arm around her front, fondling her chest, the other around going her hips, his finger pressing against her entrance.

"Ah! Gray not there!" She pleaded as he slipped a finger inside her, curling it, then adding another, moving them just to see how many sounds could escape her parted lips.

"Just tell me," he said simply, "does it feel good?"

"NO!" She blushed.

Gray smirked lightly. "Oh. Then I guess I'll just keep going." He kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth, stifling her moans as he thrust his fingers roughly in and out of her. Her mind was foggy. She couldn't even think straight, with his mouth and his hands all over her. The only coherent thought that passed through her mind was how the hell did he get so good at this? She bet he felt some sort of accomplishment, making her feel totally pissed, then in complete ecstasy in 2.5 seconds.

But how the hell was this supposed to help with her problems?

Oh fuck the problems Alex!

Let him fuck you.

Wait.

NO!

Yes.

Maybe?

Sure. Why not?

WHY NOT! Because it's wrong on so many levels!

What? Sex? And you deny that you don't find it embarrassing.

IT IS!

And he's helping you.

NO HE'S NOT!

Gray pulled away from the kiss, leaving Alex gasping for breath, her body burning. He removed his fingers from inside her, making her feel a little... empty. He brought his fingers to hips lips and licked them clean. Alex watched him, and couldn't help but feel a little... turned on. She tore her eyes away, burying her face in the pillow again.

"You're gonna suffocate like that."

Alex lifted her head, "kiss me again and I might suffocate."

"You liked it."

"Did not."

"You're denying it, so you liked it."

"You're using 4-year-old logic and you're what, 23? 24? Which reminds me, this is illegal."

"No it's not. You're 19, almost 20. You're legal. Besides, age doesn't matter here."

"So I could be like, 12, and you could still do me?"

A pause. "That thought is a major turn-off."

"I hope it was."

"That's not gonna stop me from fucking you senseless."

"Damnit! Onto plan B!"

"And what would that be?"

Another pause. "Gimme time to think about it."

"Alright, I'll get back to you on that one."

He trailed kissed down her neck and over her shoulder blades, making her squirm.

"Dint! That tickles, stupid!" She would have hit him if her hands weren't a little tied up. Which reminded her to complain about it. "You know, is tying girls up kind of a fetish for you?"

Gray looked up and her and shrugged, "a little."

"That's so dirty on so many levels," Alex made a face.

"Guilty pleasure," he sat up for a second, still straddling her, and reached for his belt buckle.

"Don't even, Ringmarc. Didn't your mom tell you to keep it in your own pants?"

Gray shook his head, "the other girls never seemed to mind."

"Other girls! You perv!" She yelled as he tossed his belt buckle away and began to unzip his pants. "No! Rape! This is rape! Free cookies! Fire! Sexual harassment!"

"I said it's not sexual harassment if you like it," he said simply, kicking off his pants and throwing them away as well.

Alex blushed madly, stuffing her face against the pillow, "ah! I feel dirty!"

He laughed lightly and flipped her onto her back again, leaning between her legs. She could feel his length brush her thigh and she shivered. "Come on Alex. I haven't even done anything yet. You're not a virgin and you're still like this when it comes to sex? I'm a little disappointed."

"Shut up, stupid!" '

"I could just imagine your first time..." He shook his head.

"That's not funny Gray! Hey, what if I said I had a rare kind of diseases, and if I bit you, you'd get it."

"Was that plan B?"

"...Yes..."

"You're bad at this."

"I know. But if I was serious, would you?"

"You weren't serious?"

"You believed me!"

"No."

"FUCK!" She threw her head back, hitting it against the pillow. Gray rolled his eyes and leaned down, licking her nipple. "Ah! You idiot, w-what are you doing!"

"Nothing~" He said, teasing the bud with his tongue, sucking on it.

She went to say something, but she found no words. She just gripped his hair and tugged on it-hard.

"Ow!" Gray looked up at her and frowned, "what was that for?"

"You know what!" She blushed.

"Fine. I wont kiss you there. I'll go lower."

"Fine by- wait what!" He trailed his kisses down her stomach, stopping just below her navel before looking up at her, one eyebrow slowly raising above her other.

"Don't." She warned.

But, naturally, he didn't listen. He began licking her entrance, making her gasp suddenly at the sensation of Gray's tongue inside her. If felt strange, and good at the same time.

"G-Gray," she moaned, "stop it."

"Are you still telling me to stop? My, Alex I'm a little hurt. Am I not good? Cuz you know, I personally think I'm pretty good at this."

"Shut up. And stop touching me! I'm trying to think of a plan C and you're not hel- ah!" He began licking her again, making her feel like she was going crazy. Her body burned from head to toe, moans emitted from her lips. She gripped his hair again, but even that didn't stop him. She bit her lip, trying not to moan too loudly.

He looked up at her, a lightly frown passing his face, and sat up.

Alex stared up at him, blushing, "Gray... what's wrong?"

"I tell you you're being too loud... and now you're being too quiet. Looks like I'll have to make you be a little louder."

"Huh...!"

He moved between her legs again, smirking.

"Gray, don't even think about it," Alex warned.

"I'm pretty sure even a plan C wouldn't stop me, Alex."

"You have waaay too much testosterone in your system."

"Hardly."

He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly, without warning, slipping inside her. She shut her eyes tightly feeling herself tense.

"Relax," he ordered softly.

"But I..." She turned her head, chewing on her lip, "I can't... it... it hurts..."

"It'll feel better, I promise."

"B-but... it's so embarrassing! I feel so dirty..."

Gray shook his head, "don't. You feel good, Alex."

"Don't tell me that! IT MAKES ME FEEL WORSE!"

Of course, ignoring her as he usually did, he moved deeper inside her, despite her protests. When he was fully inside her, he began moving his hips, making her breath hitch in her throat. Sweat rolled off her skin and she let out the loud moans. She couldn't keep them back. She couldn't, even if she tried.

"Gray!" She moaned. She felt every inch of him inside her, but she still felt she wanted more. She, timidly, began to move her hips against his.

"Hm? What's this? Alex..." Gray sounded almost... triumphant.

"What? I'm finally giving in, and you're deciding to stop?" Alex frowned, "that's not very fair."

"Oh, Alex. I'm not stopping. Just a little surprised is all." He placed his hands on either side of her and began thrusting his hips at a quick, steady pace. She felt her body get hotter and hotter, the moans that escaped her lips becoming louder,. Her pulled her up into his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissed her, his tongue slipped past her lips again.

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her chin on his shoulder, trying to steady her breathing. He began biting her neck, making her whimper.

"Gray, what did I say... about biting!"

He thrust up hard into her, making her throw her head back. "I don't remember," he said, practically attacking her exposed skin, "remind me." He began nipping and biting lower, leaving red marks across her collarbone and chest.

She felt a sudden, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "G-Gray... I'm close..."

"So am I..." He replied, his voice sounding strained.

He pushed her back on the bed, and she pulled him down into a heated kiss. She gripped his hair, moaning loudly as she came. A few more thrusts and Gray came inside her. They sat there for a moment, catching her breath before he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, his hand still on her thigh.

"H-hey Gray..." Alex said, still out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you unite my hands now?"

"Oh! Right!" He, unnecessarily, rolled back on top of her and unbound the tie from around her wrists.

She rubbed her red wrists tenderly, glaring at him. "Jerk."

He smiled and leaned closer, their noses touching. "So, did that help you, or no?"

Alex paused for a moment. "Uhm, what were you supposed to be helping me with again?"

"This," Gray kissed her, placing his hand between her legs again.

And then, it started all over.


End file.
